The invention relates to a fixing system comprising a displacement-force-introducing element and a fixing means and to a window winder.
Various types of window winders have been proposed and used in practice to move a window of a motor vehicle between a closed and an open position. The opening and closing movement of the window is usually guided along a guide track or rail. Such track-controlled window winders are used in particular in the case of motor vehicles. In this case, both the guide tracks and at least parts of the window are located within a motor vehicle door or a bodywork part.
In order to be able to guide the window during its opening and closing movement along the guide rail, the window is connected either directly or via a support plate to fixing means in the form of a stepped bolt which is connected in turn to sliders which move along the guide track. Generally, a plurality of sliders, of which each runs in its own guide track, are fitted on a movable window via stepped bolts.
A window winder mechanism uses a force-introducing means, such as, for example, a cable pull, to exert a force on the window in order to bring about a movement of the window. It is known, in order to introduce a displacement force, to screw a displacement-force-introducing element, such as, for example, a cassette, together with the slider onto the stepped bolt which is fitted on the support plate of the window. The cable pull of the window winder mechanism is fitted onto the cassette. Slider put together with cassette form a driver. Depending on the type of slider, the shape of the cassette may be of very differing and complex design and have rounded portions, surfaces and corners. The force required for opening and closing the window is therefore transmitted via the cable pull to the driver, then to the stepped bolt fixed thereto, and from here via the support plate to the window.
The opening or closing movement of a window in a motor vehicle usually does not take place rectilinearly but can be configured in a manner as complex as desired. A uniform lowering of the window during opening is unfavorable if the upper edge of the window, for example, is not of rectilinear design but rather is of oblique design or if there is insufficient space in the bodywork part to receive the window, with the result that the window has to be rotated in order to be stowed. In addition, for example, curvatures of the window or of the bodywork part into which the window is moved during opening are compensated for. In order to guide the window by means of this complex rotational and sliding movement, the guide track for the slider is also of very complex design and matched precisely to the opening and closing movement. The slider or the sliders is or are guided by the guide track during the movement of the window along a movement possibly formed in all three spatial directions.
Various possibilities are known from the prior art for fixing a stepped bolt, which is fitted on the window, to a driver of this type.
DE 34 45 000 A1 describes a multipart driver, which can be plugged together, comprising a cassette for introducing a displacement force, and two slider parts. Before the driver is assembled, a connecting pin is plugged from the inside to the outside through an opening of an outer slider part and, outside the slider part, is screwed to a support of a window. In this case, a widened head of the connecting pin is located within the driver. The connecting pin is fixed by the cassette being pushed in and between the two slider parts by the connecting pin being blocked from coming out by means of the inner slider part. Cable nipples of a cable pull for introducing displacement forces are fitted into the cassette.
The complex movement and rotation of the slider mean that there is the risk of the slider tilting on a guide track. For this reason, it is known from DE 202 12 774 U1 to design the slider in multipart form as a slider assembly, between the individual slider shells of which disk springs ensure a tolerance clearance in all spatial directions, with the result that the slider can follow the guidance by the guide tracks in a sliding manner. The complex movement of the slider also moves the cassette fixed thereon, i.e. the displacement-force-introducing element, at the same time and stresses it.